


Storm

by Starwolf69



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Co-Sleeping, Kid Fic, M/M, Oliver the neighbor-dog, Siblings, storms are scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwolf69/pseuds/Starwolf69
Summary: A big storm hits the South Downs.  Crowley and Aziraphale find out how much room their children can take up in their bed and what is making all that noise outside.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 211
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Storm

Storms at the South Downs were different than they were in London. Darker, louder, and full of strange sounds that were dulled by the sounds of 24/7 London assaulted the senses. As with most things, these sounds were louder at night. 

The children could sense the storm coming and, by bedtime, were anxious about it. It took Aziraphale significantly longer than normal to get them settled into bed. Crowley locked up and checked the wards before meeting his angel in their bed. After a few kisses, they snuggled close under the thick blankets. Crowley fell asleep while Aziraphale read. 

Just after midnight, the winds picked up as did the lightning and thunder. Crowley burrowed deeper under the blankets, wrapping one leg across his angel’s. Aziraphale looked up at each flash-boom, fighting every instinct to go check on the children. He fixed the blankets over Crowley, lovingly stroking the long scarlet strands that poked out under the blankets. Crowley snuggled closer with a soft sigh. 

A flash of lightning filled the room with light and was followed by a clap of thunder that shook the cottage. Aziraphale heard little feet skittering down the stairs. He put his book in his lap and waited. A set of blue eyes peered around the door. 

“Azirafather?” Rosa asked, her voice trembling, “We’re scared.”

“We, my darling?”

Rosa shivered. “Me and Angelica and Clem. Can we sleep in here?”

“Of course.”

Angelica appeared in the doorway as well with Clem in her arms. After passing Clem to the angel, Rosa and Angelica climbed into their fathers’ big bed. Clem draped around Aziraphale’s shoulders, tucking his head against the angel’s neck. Rosa lay on one side of Aziraphale, nearest the door, and began reading along with him. She would stop him from turning the page when she fell behind him.

“Slow down, Azirafather,” she murmured. “You read so fast.”

“You will, too, darling. But I will let you turn the page when we are ready.”

Angelica wedged herself between her fathers. Crowley grunted when he was forced to let go of his angel then wrapped around his daughter, falling into a doze. They listened to the rain pounding on the roof. Another clap of thunder brought the sound of more feet coming down the stairs.

Junior and Datura looked around the door. Aziraphale smiled at them and nodded. They climbed over the angel’s legs and tried to wiggle in between Crowley and Angelica. Angelica hissed at them. Waiting for a more opportune moment to take her space, they settled with their heads at the foot of the bed on either side of Crowley. 

“Scared?” Rosa asked, the tiniest bit of teasing in her voice.

“Of course not,” Junior answered. “I just . . . we . . . Tura and I . . .”

“We heard something outside,” Datura said, wiggling as they tried to get comfortable. 

Aziraphale put the book down. “Now, none of that. What you heard was probably just the wind.”

Rosa murmured. “I heard it too.”

“Me too,” Angelica agreed, her voice muffled from her warm cocoon between her fathers.

“What did you hear?” Junior asked.

Angelica shivered under Crowley’s arm. “It sounded like growling and screaming.”

“Probably an owl,” Aziraphale told them. “Now, no more talk. Let’s try to sleep.”

The children wiggled and flopped, trying to carve out some space for themselves. Soon, they had mostly lost track of their limbs and were jabbing their fathers and each other with pointy elbows and knees. 

Angelica kicked at an offending limb, making Datura grunt. They kicked back, catching Crowley’s knee instead. The demon hissed and raised up. 

“Enough!” he growled. “You lot settle down or you’re all going back into your own beds.”

They were quiet for a few moments, the children keeping still exactly where they were. Crowley lay back down with a sigh. He felt a foot wiggling in a rather uncomfortable place seeking warmth. 

“Junior, where are your feet?” he asked, praying to Someone that the foot didn’t kick.

“I’ve kind of lost track of them,” Junior confessed. 

“Wiggle your right toes.”

He did and Crowley frowned. Well, that wasn’t it. 

“Wiggle your left toes.”

He did and Crowley flinched. “Nope. Gotta move that foot.”

Junior shifted around, narrowly missing an unfortunate, at least for Crowley, kick. Once everyone was settled, Crowley settled to go back to sleep.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said.

“I’m sleeping, angel.”

“Crowley, I think . . . I think we should investigate the noise the children heard.”

“It was the wind,” the demon told him, not opening his eyes. 

“It wouldn’t hurt just to look,” Azirphale said, a little worry creeping into his voice. 

Crowley sighed. “I suppose you want me to go look.”

The angel smiled. “Would you?”

Crowley disentangled himself from the children and rolled to his feet. Datura and Junior crawled up into his newly vacated space. Six sets of eyes, three yellow and three blue, watched him put on his socks and boots with his sleep pants and one of his many Queen shirts. He gave them all a pained grimace and stomped out of the room to investigate and quiet everyone’s fears so he could get some sleep. 

The children cuddled close, their poking each other for space long forgotten. It was Rosa who finally broke the silence and voice what everyone was thinking. 

“Will Father be okay with that . . . that . . . whatever is making that noise outside?”

“Your father is wily old serpent,” Aziraphale assured them. “He will be fine. Like I said, it is just the wind from the storm.”

All ears were tuned to the noises outside. The room lit up with flash of lightning. They heard a demonic shout before the boom of thunder. Before they knew it, the back door slammed open and shut and they heard feet running through the house to the bedroom. Crowley skidded into the room, attempting to look cool when he saw the frightened looks on his family’s faces. 

“W-What was it?” Aziraphale asked, pulling Rosa closer. “Are you okay?”

Crowley kicked off his boots and shivered as he stood dripping on the floor. He shook his head, grabbed a towel from the closet, and began drying his hair. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say it was a hellhound,” he said trying to sound casual. “He he he. Funny, huh?”

“A hell . . . No! That’s not funny at all!” Aziraphale told him as he huddled the children closer. “What are we going to do? Why is it here?”

“Don’t know, angel,” he answered as he got a dry t-shirt and sleep pants from the bureau. “Just that last bit of lightning lit up the backyard, I saw a huge dog, dark shaggy fur and glowing eyes. Scared the . . . Someplace right outta me. Funny, though. It didn’t smell like a hellhound. Then I heard it growl and then it was gone. Gotta go change. My pants are soaked.”

“Did you slip in a puddle?” Rosa asked.

“Uh, yeah. He he he. Puddle,” Crowley agreed and hastened to the washroom to change. He returned, tossing his wet clothes in the laundry and got back into bed. There was a narrow strip of bed left for him at the point furthest from his angel. 

“What are we going to do?” Aziraphale asked again, worrying at his lower lip.

“Nothing,” Crowley answered. “It’s gone. Let’s get some sleep.”

Angelica sat up. “Father, did it have a collar on?”

Crowley groaned. “I don’t know, love. I was busy looking at its teeth.”

“Big, black shaggy dog,” she repeated. Bouncing in the bed, she announced, “It was Oliver!”

Rosa laughed, “It had to be! He’s big and shaggy. And he eyes would look like they were glowing at night.”

“Who is Oliver?” Aziraphale asked, worrying more about a named hellhound roaming around their new home.

“Oliver lives with the lady down the road,” Angelica told him with a tone that said he should know who Oliver was. “We see him every day when we are on the way to school. He’s huge big and very shaggy. But he’s grey.”

“Grey and black would look the same at night,” Datura pointed out. “It does sound like Oliver. I bet the screaming was something he surprised.”

“This Oliver,” Aziraphale began, “He likes going out in storms?”

“Dogs potty outside, Azirafather,” Rosa explained as if her father was a child. “So maybe he was out to potty and he decided to chase something.”

Junior sat up. “Probably that cat that almost got Clem that one day.”

“What cat?” Aziraphale asked. “Almost ‘got’ Clem how?”

“That big cat that is always digging in the flowers and leaving Father presents,” Datura told him with a giggle. “You know, Mrs. Johnston’s cat. The white one. Anyway, Clem and I were napping outside and it came onto the patio. It was about to pounce on us when Oliver came barreling through the woods.”

“He was barking like crazy,” Junior picked up the story. “He chased that cat all the way through the orchard and back to its house. That cat could have eaten them both.”

Rosa looked over Aziraphale at Crowley. “Father? You didn’t hurt Oliver, did you?”

Crowley snorted. “No. He’s fine. I’m a little worse for wear, however.”

Aziraphale cooed, “My brave darling. Thank you for keeping us all safe.”

“Can we all shut up and go to sleep?” Crowley groaned as Angelica, Junior, and Datura snuggled up to him. 

“Of course. Good night, my loves,” Aziraphale said as he moved Rosa on his other side by her siblings. He put Clem on the pillow near his sister’s heads and turned off the light. He settled in with a happy sigh, listening to the rain falling on their rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kedreeva for creating this sandbox; OlwenDylluan and Quilly for encouraging me and setting up the cottage so clearly in my mind.
> 
> Oliver the neighbor dog is a Scottish Deerhound. Feel free, Wiggleverse, to let him tromp through your stories if you wish.


End file.
